Remember Me
by cupcakekiller12
Summary: "Do you think their going to save us?" Matt wondered as I adjusted the radio. I stopped what I was doing and thought for a moment. I didn't think they were going to. The situation is out of my hands-and I can't say Starfleet will drop everything to save us. "Lets just say," I said, "pray to whoever you want and hope they listen." Because I fear this is going to be my last mission


_**Hey guys! New story! I hope you like it-anyway I don't own Gravity or Star Trek. I only own my O.C(s). Anyway-I really hope you enjoy it-so sit back and relax-cupcakekiller12**_

Space

It's horrifying, unmerciful and deadly.

Yet it's beautiful, amazing, and magical.  
>This place is infinite. It doesn't end or begin. It's just…there. And that's why I love it-there is no conclusion to any adventure…there is always another planet to visit, star to see, and an enemy to destroy.<p>

But then sometimes when I look out the window on this large spaceship that is full of people-I still feel lonely. Sometimes I'm lost and I don't know what to do but I still have to put the brave face on. When I feel like crap all I can do think of my husband and little boy and the look on their faces when I'm back home, just two more months and I'm done. Two months left in a thirteen month adventure, I've missed almost a year of both of their lives.

At least I can go back to something though; many people on this ship don't have things to go back to. My family even sends me videos to make sure I'm not falling behind on things.

"Hey sweetie," Jared smiled, "here's another update-Peter is still at school. He's currently at the top of his class and is bragging about how his mommy is exploring space on the U.S.S Enterprise."  
>I chuckled and continued watching, "He keeps asking though when you are going to be back for his birthday. I try to tell him we'll celebrate it when we get back."<br>A pang of guilt stabbed my stomach. Being here for thirteen months I knew I was going to miss certain events-but after this I'm going to be a teacher at the academy and get to go home every day.

"He also drew this today." Jared held up a childish drawing that had three figures on it that were supposed to be us, "Said he was going to draw you a picture everyday so that he could make you smile."  
>A tear escaped me but I wiped it away before it fell off my cheek.<p>

My husband continued on informing me on politics, Peter, my parents, his parents, and everything in between. I wish I was there with him-I wish I could hold my son. He must miss me…I miss him.

But even in my sorrow I have to work.

Taking my information pad I gather myself and prepared for the day ahead of me.

Simply put my job is to monitor engines…which for the first couple of weeks is a handful but when I have ten other people helping me and treating me like I've never seen a computer in my life-it kind of gets old…

And when my coworkers constantly forget my name and try to be smooth about it-it just makes me want to teach them a lesson. Then when the whole team goes to get drinks and I'm not invited-that sort of stings…it hurts. It truly does. But I can't complain-I'm earning good money, I'm paying my husband's schooling, our house, and my son's education. So if they don't want boring old me to hand house with them that's fine-I don't have to see their faces again after this mission is done with.

Once my mundane job was taken over by the 'night' shift of crew members, I left to go to my room. While I was walking there a sight caught my eye-there's a window on the side of the Enterprise, often I look out of it and think of Earth-my home. I wonder how it has changed over the course of the 13 months that I had been gone. I wonder how much Peter and Jared had changed.

But back to sight, sure there were billions of stars and galaxies floating about, burning suns, and wormholes no doubt about it. There was a misplaced object…a person...floating uncontrollably. The person was is a white suit; a visor to block out any sunlight covered his face. A feeling curiosity filled me as I continued to stare out the thick clear window. Who was this person and what were they doing this deep in space?

More like how did they get here in the first place.

Conflicting feelings made me question what to do. Should I just ignore the person and let them die on their own? Or should I risk my life and my career to save him?

One of scars in my memory flashed before my eyes showing my mistake. So at that moment I took a risk-and hopefully I won't regret it this time.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

I was taught by my parents that all life is precious. To the small ants that lived below the surface to the daises that grew in the green pastures. They always said that even if they don't speak like we do-it doesn't mean they don't understand the feeling of anger or a threat. They know when to hide and when to show themselves. They also need to be alive and keep living like we feel the need to live.

They never talked about saving life though. It was one of the things they always skimmed over that. I always thought they believed that it fate will take its course and what it decides to do with it; it's not my job to intervene. But I won't let it be taken again-I won't let it take innocent casualties again.

I left the Enterprise without hesitation. I didn't even look back. May I be punished? Probably-but I've heard worse stories about the captain. Captain Kirk has done some serious things-and broke some big rules. But then again-he's a favorite of Starfleet. He's like their imperfect little lamb that does wrong but does right to do so. So they turn a blind eye when he breaks the rules in order to do something good.

Do I find it annoying? Definitely…but I sort of owe his family name. More then I owe him directly-in fact I was so quickly absorbed into the Earth foster system that I didn't get to say goodbye to his father. Of course that was before he died, a few years actually. I remember getting notion that his ship had been destroyed by a Romulan vessel. But he managed to save everyone on board including the life of his wife and newborn child and I respect him for that.

Now I have to play hero…or at least try to.

The suit I was in wasn't exactly fitted but it'll work. It keeps me covered and unexposed to the cold harshness of space. It's a dark blue almost leather fabric, it had metal or some sort of shiny fiber that circles around all limbs with several other different colors that intertwined with each other. Even I've got to admit-the scientist who made this has an eye for style. So now I can save people in style.

Once I had made it to the person's location I place on the fiber-glass helmet. Locking it into place I started to walk towards the air lock.

I still have a chance to go back though.

Eh…already this far-might as well finish the job.

When I opened the door all the oxygen was sucked out of the room and as was the gravity. It took me a second or so to get used to the changes before I could reach my hand out and grab the astronaut. He wasn't heavy considering that we were in zero-gravity.

As I pulled him into the shuttlecraft I closed the door and sat him on of the chairs. The artificial gravity kicked in once again and I was allowed to move around at will. As I ran to the oxygen mask the person in suit was still groggy and wasn't able to fully understand what was going on. Quickly I took off his helmet and placed on the clear plastic oxygen mask.

The man was unconscious and barely breathing-but enough to get the new oxygen into his system.

How long has he been out here? Couldn't have been that long-by the looks of his oxygen monitor it seems that he ran out of oxygen two minutes ago but there was still oxygen in his suit so that must have kept him alive for half that. So not long enough for him to die but enough to make him pass out,

"Lucky dog," I said even though I wasn't a hundred percent sure he could hear me, "if the Enterprise hadn't taken this route you'd be dead."  
>Slowly the man stirred as he opened his eyes. It took him a few moments to understand where he was and what was happening. At first he was curious, his dark chocolate eyes scanned me in confusion.<p>

"Where am I?" He wondered tiredly.

"You're in a shuttlecraft." I informed, "I saved you from suffocating to death in space." Taking off my helmet my ice colored hair fell to my ears, "What's your name?"  
>"Matt," he replied, "Matt Kowalski and thank you…for saving me."<br>Turning back to the pilot's chamber I saw the Enterprise and what it was doing wasn't instilling confidence in me. It had stopped-not completely but temporarily-the blue lights of the engine fire became brighter and brighter.

"Whoa…" Kowalski said in awe, "what's that?"  
>"The U.S.S Enterprise." I informed as the ship went into hyperdrive, "and that's it going into light speed."<br>If I had blinked I would have missed the moment of it leaving us. The Enterprise left us behind in the middle of unknown territory. It left us alone in the darkness of space and without a way to get back.

It had left us behind.

It left me behind.

And they don't even know I'm gone.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Scotty knew something was off when he walked back into the engine room when the first shift workers came to relieve the second shift workers. He typically always counted head every now again when he looked up from what ever he was doing. But this time something was missing-but he couldn't tell what it was. Was someone missing? Is someone late?

Quickly he counted heads again but couldn't find what was missing.

"This ship must be getting to my head." Scotty muttered to himself, "I'm going bloody mad."

Forcing his wonder to the back of his mind he returned to his work and as time passed the wonder faded. In fact he completely forgot about the missing crew member. The thoughts about him, her, or it, completely left his mind.

Next after countless hours watching over the engines of the Enterprise he went to go to catch up on his sleep he went to go clock out but when he looked at the glass screen something was wrong.

The screen contained everyone's name who worked in engineering. Normally if no one is sick and is present their name is highlighted in green. But this time a single name was red, it was a name Scotty had never seen before or uttered. The name was so foreign to his eyes that it just confused him.

_**Nalle Talen **_

"What the hell?"

Tapping on blue lit glass a woman's profile appeared before him.

She was beautiful. Her piercing crystal blue eyes stood out from her pale blue tinted skin. It contrasted nicely with her short icy colored hair. But one of the other things that made her look so kind and attractive, her smile; the woman's dull red lips made Scotty want to know her. But for some odd reason no matter how much he wanted to say he could remember her…Scotty was unable to recall seeing her face.

Guilt hit him in the gut when he couldn't though; out the 11 months on this ship he never saw her face. After almost a whole year aboard the enterprise he never had the time to learn her face or name.

Well in his own defense that name is hard to pronounce let alone name so…can't blame him on that.

_She could be taking a sick day. _Scotty thought, _new crew members always get sick easily their first time out. I'll ask McCoy if he's seen her._

Pinging McCoy the doctor picked up confused, "Yeah Scotty what is it?"  
>"McCoy," Scotty said, "have any of my engineer's come to your infirmary?"<br>The doctor didn't even give a moment's though before answering, "No, not recently-why?"

"Just wondering," the red shirt replied, "one of the engineers didn't show up."  
>"Should I be concerned why," McCoy questioned.<p>

He shrugged, "Na,"  
>Hanging up from their audio call Scotty decided to check in on her room-maybe she had a late night and decided to sleep it. Everyone does it once in a while-after being on this ship for more then half a year some times you'd rather be in a dream then in the real world.<p>

Especially since all they have to look at is darkness, they sort of gets old after a few days,

"Oi," Scotty called, "you in there?"  
>No response<p>

"Hello," he shouted, "Is Noel-Nol-Noal-oh for god sake-how ever you say that…are you in there?"  
>Nobody replied, the room stayed silent,<p>

Scotty sighed as he went to go to this woman's room.

"I swear," Scotty muttered, "why does every person on this ship have to make my job so bloody difficult?"  
><strong>…<strong>

The room was empty, the bed neatly made, the bathroom and shower nice and clean. Book from other planets that they had visited and photos of a joyful family were on a small metal shelf hung on the wall. Nolatriel kept her clean engineering uniforms in the medium sized closet that was placed on the opposite side of the bathroom.

But Nolatriel wasn't here, she isn't at the infirmary, she isn't at her post, and not reporting to the bridge?

Where the hell could she have gone?

…

As Scotty arrived at the bridge Command Spock was there to greet him, "Hello Mr. Scott,"  
>"Spock," he replied quickly, "I need a word with the Captain."<p>

Kirk, hearing him from his seat, stood up and walked over to the Vulcan and the Chief Engineer, "Yeah, what is it Scotty?"  
>"I think we may have lost one of our engineers."<p>

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

It's safe to say I wasn't very happy about the condition I was in; stuck in the middle of space with a guy I don't even know. The Enterprise did an unscheduled warp jump. It was supposed to warp two hours on the dot after the first shift of engine crewmembers left our posts. I thought I had time-to get out here it only took me barely 2 minutes at full speed and to get back and put back the escape pod in its place on autopilot. This should have been easier then putting the Enterprise in warp or shooting its lasers. This should have been simple and short…but now it seems that it's going to be a longer trip then I expected.

"Where did it go?" Matt wondered.

I shrugged, "Probably to the next mission or to finish the current one."  
>"It's coming back right?" He questioned.<p>

I wish I could say it would.

I wish I could say Captain Kirk would turn that whole ship around no matter what the cost and come back to get me. That he'd risk himself and the crew to come back to find me. I wish I could say that he'd do anything to save me.

But I know he wouldn't…don't me wrong the Captain is an amazing person and would do anything for anyone who befriends him. Command Spock, Chief Scotty, Doctor McCoy, that translator Uhura, the navigators Sulu, and Chekov. Or anyone really he knows or cares about…but me-I'm just another engineer aboard the Enterprise. Sure I've been up to the Bridge once here and there to cover for someone who hadn't shown up for work.

"Not in near future probably," I informed.

Star Fleet has stupidly strict rules. Without permission to leave from current course the Captain can get in serious trouble. Needless to say I'm going to get in trouble with the council for this. They don't like it when people take unnecessary risks or side missions that make our adventure even longer…not like Kirk hasn't done that before but HEY I'm not one to judge.

"What do you mean?"

Turning to the control panel I looked for the nearest planet, this pod can get us through the atmosphere. From there I can find a way to contact the nearest outpost of Starfleet or contact the Enterprise. I know a planet…but to be honest it's my last resort.

"I mean," I started, "the Enterprise has a set destination and _we_, currently, aren't it."  
>"But you can contact them right?" Matt said.<p>

I shrugged, "The Enterprise's communications system is the best but it only goes so far."

I should know-I've been the one who has to fix it every time it goes down.

"We're light years away-it would take years that we don't have, to get to them." I stated, "It would be easier to get to a planet and send a distress signal."  
>"What planet is close to us?" Matt wondered, "All I see is space."<br>Sighing I set in the coordinates to the planet I feared to go to, "The only place I know that is safe."

At least it used to be.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Jim stood still on the Bridge, at first he hoped what Scotty said was a joke or a prank. There is no way that he could have lost a crew member. He would have known or an alert would have shown on Sulu's panel. How can he even lose a crew member on this ship? They're in the middle space-no close planets, how can he loose an engineer in the middle of fricking space?

"What," Jim said.

"I can't find one of my engineer's." Scotty repeated, "She didn't report to her post today. I tried the infirmary and her room but she wasn't in either and no one else seems to have seen her, Sir."  
>"She has to be on the ship Scotty." Jim pointed out, "Where else could she be?"<p>

"I-I don't know, Sir." Scotty said.

To be honest Scotty was just as baffled as the captain was. This ship was big but and had the capability to confuse people but any engineer should be able to navigate it no problem. But maybe this Nalle girl is new and she just took a couple of wrong turns and is now lost on the ship.

"She can't be that hard to find Scotty." The captain pointed out, "have the computer find her."  
>Scotty looked around before replying-the captain was not going to like his answer, "That's the thing captain! The computer can't find her-she isn't on the ship."<p>

"Captain," Sulu said as he looked over his shoulder, "one of the shuttlecrafts is missing."

Again Kirk looked baffled as he sighed,

"Shit,"

_**So...that was something I guess.  
>I hoped you like it-I definitely had a good time writing it. So comment if you like it...so yeah I see you guys later-and remember-stay awesome my friends-cupcakekiller12 <strong>_


End file.
